To the Dogs
by amante3456
Summary: What if WerePoodles can infect people just by biting them or scratching them, just like WereWolves? Well then, it would create one big problem for one silent operative. possibly some 15. Changed the rating to T for future ideas.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a couple weeks after Operation H.O.U.N.D…

* * *

To the Dogs

Chapter 1

"Come on girls! Time for dinner with the rice and the peas and the steak and oh you know what I mean." Mr. Lincoln finished with a small chuckle. His daughters, Cree and Abby, entered the dining room and sat at the table. Abby placed herself across from Cree and would give her 'death' stares occasionally. If the sister's eyes ever met they would scowl before returning to eating. When they finished they cleared the table.

"Now you girls run upstairs and do your homework, you know with the paper and the pencils and…"

"DAD! We know okay!" Cree growled at her father. He was taken aback.

"Well um okay then." Cree stormed up the stairs and Abby followed more quietly then her teenage sister. Abby had an essay that was due tomorrow, and being the A student she was Abby knew this was going to take awhile. Of course about an hour later she hadfinished about half of what was required. Abby leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply. When she did her breath caught. Something in the house smelt delicious. But dinner was over and it didn't exactly smell like food anyways. It wasn't her stash of candy either. This was a new smell. Whatever it was Abby wanted to find it, her mouth was watering because of it. She started out of her room but when she did the smell begun to fade. Abby glanced around her room. She grabbed for her candy, but it wasn't where the smell was coming from. Giving up for the moment she returned to her homework. Abby placed her head against the desk in defeat. When she did though she found the origin of the smell. With confusion overpowering her, she brought her homework to her nose.

"Oh Numbuh 5 girl, you need a break from all this homework, it's getting to you." She went downstairs and got a glass of water.

"Alright what could possibly be wrong with you girl." She spoke to herself, "I mean it's not like you're a Were-Poodle or anything." She joked without really thinking. She stopped and really thought about it. Looking at the 3 parallel scratches on her arms, she begun to get worried. Only about 2 weeks ago she was attacked by Valerie, who turned out to secretly be a Were-Poodle. Were-Poodles were a lot like their more commonly known counterpart, Were-Wolves. They were savage beasts that hunted down Honor students with good homework. Abby believed from movies, that Were-Wolves can make people Were-Wolves to by biting them, or scratching them. Is it possible that Valerie did that to Abby? Abby pulled out her KND communicator quickly.

"Numbuh 1, you there? Numbuh 1 its Numbuh 5." She spoke into the communicator.

"Yes, Numbuh 5 what is it?" Numbuh 1's accented voice replied.

"Listen is it okay if I come over? I know we are supposed to spend tonight with our family but it's urgent." She reasoned, knowing what he would say beforehand. She heard Numbuh 1 mumble.

"Um…Okay but quickly." He urged. Numbuh 5 saw the calendar as she headed out the door.

"Oh sorry I forgot it was Thursday. Family dinner and movie night." She apologized.

"No I'm sure Dad picked out some stupid movie anyways. Besides my parents like you, they never mind when you come over." He said in an almost mocking tone.

"I guess that's the price I pay for being you first friend in the US huh?" She joked back, "Hey tomorrows going to be a full moon. Okay I'm leavin' the house, be there in a sec." She said before he could reply. She turned off the communicator and ran to Nigel's house. It was 3 houses down and across the street. She made it there in less than a minute. Walking in without even knocking she was greeted by Mr. Uno.

"Oh Abigail I didn't know you were coming over." He said smiling.

"I won't be long I promise." She said trying to walk away. Mr. Uno laughed.

"Nonsense, stay as long as you want." Abby smiled at his generosity. The Uno's had always been like a second family to her. She finally found her chance to break away and went straight up to the tree house. Nigel was already up there waiting for her. He smiled at her when she entered.

"So what's so urgent that you had to rush here?" He asked losing his smile and turning serious. Abby moved to the computers.

"Just, um…research." She said. Nigel cocked his head to one side.

"For Ms. Thompson's essay and this is something you couldn't do at home?" He asked sarcastically.

"Its…personal." Abby replied quietly. Nigel looked at her in concern.

"Abby…" He said softly. Abby turned to face him. Rarely ever did they call each other by their names. It had been so long…

"Is everything alright?" He finally asked. Abby didn't want to tell her suspicions until she knew if they were right or wrong, but she does trust Nigel.

"Well…" She started. She put her arm in front of Nigel. "I got this from Valerie when she was a Were-Poodle, and…" Abby had turned back to the computer and was scanning the information. She stopped when her eyes fell on what she had been looking for. Nigel noticed this and looked to the screen.

"Were-Poodles are homework eating versions of Were-Wolves. People who are born Were-Poodles can normally control transformations, but people who contract the 'curse' lose control at times, commonly at night and on full moons. To contract the 'curse' you must have been scratched or bitten by a Were-Poodle and it must have drawn blood." Nigel read out-loud.

"Numbuh 5 that scratch bled didn't it?" He asked, his voice quavered as if he was scared. Abby was just staring at the scars. Softly she said,

"It did." She looked up at Nigel. She gazed into his sunglasses, his blue eyes barely visible behind them. She could tell he was worrying about her. He suddenly looked like he realized something. His eyes scanned the screen again.

"Numbuh 5, you said tomorrow's a full moon right?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah…why?" She said looking back at the computer. He pointed to one line. 'But people who contract the 'curse' lose control at times, commonly at night and on full moons.' Abby sighed loudly.

"Could this get any worse?" She exasperated, "Listen I'm going to head home, think things through. I'll call you if anything…happens." She said with a slight pause. With a quick goodbye she ran back to her house. Her dad greeted her at the door.

"Where were you little missy?" He asked sternly. Abby knew he was mad the second he didn't start on, 'with the…'

"Sorry Dad I had to run to Nigel's and give him something for, um, school tomorrow. I was in a hurry and forgot to tell you that I was leaving." She said quickly. He bought it and let her go.

"Alright but now I want you to go to bed." He said and pointed upstairs. She climbed them until she was out of sight then she ran to her room and finished her essay quickly. She had to ignore the fact that she wanted to eat her homework.

"Well at least I know this essay's good." She chuckled when she finally finished. She brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She hardly got any sleep because she kept aching. It was like a deep down ache, in her bones and in her muscles, kinda like growth pains. Abby got up and got ready for school. On the bus she would start to nod off but something would always wake her up, from laughter to high-pitched girly squeals. Of course whenever these wouldn't wake her up, Numbuh 4 would by elbowing her. Abby's nose was filled with the smells of different homework; it was starting to give her a headache. The only thing that made her smile about it was Numbuh 4 hadn't done his homework. She really didn't want to smell that. When she finally made it to school the smell had become much, much, much worse. Not only could she smell EVERY single kid's homework, now it was mixed with schoolwork. After sitting through her first few classes she finally got to Ms. Thompson's. She almost couldn't give up her paper because it smelt so good. She heard Valerie, who sat next to her, take a big whiff of it too.

"Good job Abby, that's an A for sure." She chuckled. Abby gave her an annoyed glare, but stopped and replaced it with a warm smile. Valerie looked confused because of it but ignored her. After class Abby grabbed Valerie.

"Listen girl, all rivalries aside right now, I-I need your help." Abby said almost weakly.

"What finally realizing you need me to do your homework? Figures."

She mocked. Abby grabbed the neck of her shirt.

"You infected me, you mutt. Now I'm cursed, tonight's a full moon. I'm begging ya' girl, help me." Abby said. Valerie was staring at her wide eyed.

"I…I cursed you? Really? I didn't know I could…Full moon tonight, crud. Girl you better have some place where you can be away from people. You are going to be pretty vicious with the first transformation. You might want some of your old homework with you too." Valerie advised. Abby was pretty shocked that she actually helped her. Valerie looked a little upset.

"So, I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Valerie held out her hand, "Friends?" Abby took it,

"Friends."

After school Abby met up with the rest of the team and headed off to the tree house. Hoagie and Wally were chatting about Yipper and Kuki was either talking to herself or trying to talk to the guys. Nigel was silent. But Abby's mind was stuck on tonight. She didn't know where she could go, and tonight everyone was supposed to stay at the tree house. Abby looked up to the massive tree house. A massive tree house that could be locked down. Abby turned and grabbed Nigel. She pulled him back as the group continued to walk ahead.

"I need the tree house tonight. Alone." She demanded. Nigel gave her a funny look, "For personal reasons." She added, looking to the sky where the moon was partially visible. Nigel understood this time.

"Oh right, um, I guess I could just tell everyone to take a family day, I'll come up with something." He offered. Abby thanked him and they caught up to the others.

Night approached fast, faster than Abby would have liked. At 7 Nigel had told everyone that the tree house needed some work to be done to it and no one was allowed to stay. Thankfully they bought it and went home. Abby had pretended to leave but turned back when everyone was out of sight. At 8 it started to get dark. Abby felt like electricity was shooting through her. Nigel set the lockdown to end at 6am. Once he left Abby ignited it and had quickly become bored.

"What if this is nothing? What if you are just sick?" She asked herself. She walked to the middle of the room. Through a crack, moonlight hit her skin. Within a second, she felt all her muscles tighten. She clenched her teeth stopping her from screaming in pain. Her body was quickly being overcome by fur. Her muscles felt as if they were tearing. Soon she was covered in chestnut brown fur. All her senses became heighten. She could hear the Uno family talking many floors below her. She could smell everything from some bad homework in Numbuh 4's room to her own milkshake bar. She trotted around the tree house. Following the first wonderful fragrance that hit her snout. It led her to Numbuh 2's room. She nudged the door open with her head, sniffing around the room. She moved quickly to a pile of boxes in a corner. She dug rolls of blue paper. In the back of her mind a voice screamed,

"Those are Numbuh 2's blueprints!" But of course that was her human mind, and right now she isn't human. She tore into the papers with her sharp teeth, eating them with a small amount of satisfaction. After she tore through 5 or 6 of those she moved on to a new smell. Moving stealthily into Numbuh 1's room, she began to devour whatever paper she could find. Soon she moved to her own room, where she had stashed old homework. When she was finally finished it was near 1am. She pounced onto her own bed. After walking in a circle a few times she lied down and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

TeaYami: A great story is what I'm going for. The stuff I come up with when I'm supposed to be sleeping.

amante fiel: Creepy huh? I wasn't really trying to make it creepy either, I wonder what would happen if I do?

spongekid A.K.A numbuh33: Fairy tales, looks I better go check that out, it's probably my competition.

Kraven the Hunter: Valerie tries to eat Abby? watches H.O.U.N.D. again well hey that give me an idea.

GoldenFlither: Thank god it is in-character, that's like one of my big issues so it's nice to hear that. TIC as I recall you saying in one of your stories.

Thanks guys for all your reviews, and everybody please review, because it helps me seriously.

* * *

To The Dogs

Chapter 2

* * *

Abby was woken by the sound of the steel lockdown walls rising. Slowly shemade her wayto the main room. Nigel greeted her as she entered the room.

"How was your night Numbuh 5?" He asked as he poured himself some milk.

"I don't really remember, but I am a little sore." She said plopping down on the couch.

"Okay well, I came in early to work on some files so I should get started on those." He began to walk out.

"Oh Numbuh 1 for once just be a kid and watch Saturday morning cartoons with Numbuh 5." She said patting the cushion next to her. Nigel shrugged and sat next to her. They watched cartoons for about 2 hours before anyone else came. Lazily Numbuh 2 walked out of the elevator.

"I'm going to work on some inventions." He yawned, moving to his room.

"Morning to you too, Numbuh 2."Nigel called asNumbuh 2walked away. Just as they heard Numbuh 2's door shut they heard a scream. Numbuh 1 and 5 jumped up and ran to Numbuh 2's room without thinking. When they got in there, Numbuh 2 was sitting on the floor crying into shredded pieces of paper.

"Numbuh 2 what happened here?" Nigel demanded. Abby took a step back.Seeing this sight triggered her mind.She had remembered what she had done last night. Numbuh 2 turned and faced them.

"Someone destroyed all my blueprints, my good ones too!" He whined.

"Don't worry we will find the culprit. I'll check some of the old mission files to see if we can pin anyone with this." Nigel slammed his fist into his open palm. Abby watched him go, and then realized thats she had torn the files too. She grabbed his arm.

"Maybe you shouldn't." She said restraining him. Nigel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why not Numbuh 5?" She stood there just blinking. She had no idea what to say. Nigel broke from her grip and made it to his room. After a few seconds of silence, Abby walked in slowly. Nigel stood with a torn file in his hands. He turned to face Abby.

"You," He said softly, but cruelly, "I know this was you, Numbuh 5, maybe you should just take a break, and learn to control yourself." He tried to say calmly. Abby pulled her hat tighter on her head,

"But Numbuh 1..." She started.

"Just leave!" He grumbled at her. She wasn't going to contradict him, instead she gave him a long hard cold stare before walking away. Abby was about to go home when she passed Valerie's house. Without thinking, she moved to the door. When Valerie openedthe doorshe looked surprised to see Abby standing there.

"Abby, what are you…?" She growled, and then stopped, "How was your first night?" She asked in a nicer tone.

"Horrible, Abby ate all her friends hard work, now Numbu…I mean Nigel is mad at me." She replied. Valerie snickered.

"You didn't eat any of Wally's work did you?" She joked, having known from experiencing the devastating powers of Numbuh 4's homework. Abby shook her head.

"What am I going to do?" She asked softly sitting on the steps. Valerie laughed once behind her.

"Get out of town. This is only going to get worse before it gets better."

"How could this possibly get worse?" Abby cried.

"Trust me, I had to go through the same thing when was about 5." Abby turned to her.

"You turned into a Were-Poodle when you were 5?" She asked.

"Well kinda, I first transformed. I was born a Were-Poodle. I had never been in that form until then." Valerie explained.

"Born…how were you born a Were-Poodle?"

"My parents are Were-Poodles; I just got it from genes." She said softly, "But you remember when I attacked you?" She changed subject.

"How could I forget?" Abby joked.

"I said 'The only thing better then good homework is the person who did it.'" Abby shrugged,

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, soon homework won't cut it anymore, soon you'll want more. Plus you will have no control. No control when you transform and no control when you are in form…" She led off. Abby understood and became worried. What if she attacked her friends, then they would never forgive her.

"I gotta go Val, I'll see you around." Abby said getting up and walking away. When she was out of sight she started running. She wasn't sure where she was going but she never stopped. She reached the city limits and stopped to think. Where was she going?

"Let's just go home." She began.

"No because I might become a Were-Poodle tonight and attack my family. Though attacking Creemight be nice, I can't hurt my parents like that." She argued back at herself. She looked to the woods not to far from her.

"I wonder what the team is up to."

* * *

Nigel sat in his room. He was guilty for yelling at Abby. He doesn't normally get mad like that, but he has held in his emotions for so long he was bound to explode. Nigel knew he had feelings for Abby, and he knew they went farther then their friendship. They had been friends forever, and had been through thick and thin. He wasn't about to let their friendship die just because of a little fight. He jumped to his computer.Abby had hercommunicatorthat Nigel could track. A blinking dot appeared on the screen showing Abby's moving location.

"Better go get her, Were-Poodle or not, she belongs here." He jumped out his window and activated his jet boots. He flew around for awhile just trying to spot her from air. Finally he figured he would have to land, because the dot had moved into the woods. It had started getting dark and he was becoming worried.

"Why didn'tshe just go home?" He asked himself as he walked through the dark forest. He stopped when he heard a crack. Looking down to the ground he noticed he had stepped on a...a communitcator?

"This has to be Abby's, but why would she just leave it here?" Heasked himself. He searched the area,when he heard a low growl. Nigel whimpered and slowly pulled out a mustard gun. He stood in one spot, but he could hear snapping of sticks. Something was really out there. Nigel's mind was forced blank by fear.

"N-Numbuh 5 is-s that you?" He stuttered. He received a voice that remotely sounded like Numbuh 5's. It was low and gruff, but sounded weak and almost terrified.

"Numbuh 1? Get out of here!" The voice yelled at him. Suddenly a creature jumped through the trees. Nigel fell back and covered himself. When he realized his body was still intact he opened his eyes. He was faced with a large chestnut brown dog, with parts covered by fluffy white fur. It would have been cute, if it wasn't snarling at him, eyes red, and dripping saliva. He could tell it had an extremely powerful body.

"Numbuh 1 leave NOW!" The dog yelled at him again. It was raising its paw up and down over and over. Like it was fighting with its own body on attack him or not.

"Ab-Abby? He questioned now know it was her. Nigel raised his gun at her.

"Back Off Numbuh 5!" He yelled back at her. He shot and hit the on the side of the face. She took her large paw and wiped her face, leaving a small smear of mustard. Then she focused on Nigel and raised the huge paw at him. Thinking quickly he dove back and just missed the sharp claws.

"Abby I know you are trying to fight this, but please…TRY HARDER!" He yelled dodging another slash from her paw. He flipped as he barely missed yet another strike. He slipped when he landed, and felt a sharp strong pain as 3 claws slid through his back. He yelled in agony. Mumbling as he lay on the ground. The beast froze at the sound of Nigel's scream. The human part of the Were-Poodle took over. The scream brought Abby back. Back to when Nigel was attacked by the Delightful Children, and he lost his hair. Abby gained control over the Were-Poodle long enough to chance back to human form. She crawled over Nigel weakly.

"Numbuh 1?" She asked. Nigel didn't respond. "Oh Crud!" She yelled getting on her knees. She tried to put pressure on the scratch marks along Nigel's back. She grabbed a communicator out of one of his pockets. Hers had dropped when she became a Were-Poodle.

"Sector V, come in." No one answered, "Come on guys! It's Numbuh 5!" She yelled into the device. She saw Numbuh 2's face appear on the small screen.

"Numbuh 5, where are you? I saw you this morning but then you were gone." He said.

"Whatever! Numbuh 5 needs medical help in the forest at city limits." She demanded.

"Why are you hurt?" He asked voice filled with concern. Abby looked down to Numbuh 1.

"Not physically." She answered softly, "Look Numbuh 1 was attacked. Just get out here! I'll try to get us out of the woods." She said turning off the communicator.

"Oh Numbuh 1, what have I done?" She asked his unresponsive body." Abby tried to pick Nigel up. He weighed more then her, but she could carry him with small struggle. She didn't feel weak from the transformation anymore. Some small perks to being a Were-Poodle was better hearing, smell, sight, touch, taste, and she even felt stronger. Eventually she made it out of the woods, and she laid Nigel on the grass. She looked at the marks on his back. They weren't very deep, but they were long. She had managed to scratch along his entire back and the back of his right arm. All of which had bled and was now starting to dry. His red shirt looked horrible. It was dirty, ripped, and soaked in blood. Guilt flooded through Abby.

"Oh man, Nigel. If you hate me from now on, Abby'll understand." She bent down next to him and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Just in case you do hate me." She reasoned with her as to why she just did that.

"Numbuh 5!" She looked up and saw Numbuh 4 hanging out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. They landed 5 feet away from her and Nigel. Numbuh 3 jumped out in her nurse outfit.

"Okey Dokey, let's have a look-see." She walked over to Nigel. When she saw his back she stopped and let out a small cry. Numbuh 4ran up behind her.

"What in Crud's name happened to him?" He yelled at Abby, but she didn't answer. She continued to just stare down at him. Numbuh 2 and 4 picked him up and brought him inside the ship. Abby followed them in slowly. Her mind was reeling. Numbuh 4 was talking to her, but she barely heard him.

"Numbuh 5. 'Ey Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 4 shouted in her face. Abby shook her head shaking away her thoughts.

"Huh?" She mumbled. Numbuh 4 slapped his forehead.

"You're gettin' weirder and weirder everyday Numbuh 5." He exclaimed before walking away.

"I am?" She asked looking at the other operatives. They all nodded.

"You've been acting real strange lately." Numbuh 2 added.

"Yeah, you've been quieter then normal…" Numbuh 3 threw in.

"Plus you were making nice to that mutt, Valerie." Numbuh 4 said.

"She's Not a MUTT!" Numbuh 5 yelled at him. Realized what she had done she sat back and slapped herself mentally. This of course riled Numbuh 4 up.

"Not a Mutt? Numbuh 5 she could have killed you." He said in a softer voice, "It's not like she didn't try."

"I know she did, but…" Abby led off, looking at Nigel. Numbuh 2 noticed this, and instantly assumed,

"Wait, it was Valerie that attacked Nigel wasn't it?" He questioned. Numbuh 4 took a long look at the marks along Nigel's back.

"They do look like the same scratches." He added.

"It wasn't her okay." Abby said calmly.

"But how do you…?" Numbuh 4 started,

"It Wasn't HER!" She growled. Abby got up. Apparently becoming a Were-Poodle screwed with her emotions.

"Numbuh 5, are you okay?" Numbuh 3 asked quietly coming up behind her.

"I've just been having a couple rough days that's all." She replied. Numbuh 3 smiled,

"Or are you just really concerned for Numbuh 1?" She said half-joking. Numbuh 3, of course, was probably the only one to know that Abby has a 'thing' for Nigel. That's what 'Truth or Dare' with two people gets you. Abby smiled back.

"Yeah that too." She chuckled as she spoke. She looked down to her arms. On them were the faint scars of Valerie's scratches. The same scratches that is why Abby has been acting weird, and why Nigel is lying there, passed out from pain and blood loss. Then something hit Abby. She became a Were-Poodle because of scratched wouldn't that mean...Nigel would become one too? Abby freaked, now Nigel would hate her for sure. But she didn't actually become a Were-Poodle until weeks after the attack, would the same go for Nigel? Then something else came to Abby.

"Full moon." She said softly.

"Full moon, Oh that full moon the other night. You saw that? Wasn't it Beautiful?" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. Numbuh 4 mumbled.

"'Ey I bet it was a cruddy Were-Poodle. You know they only come out on full moons. Like the Were-Wolves in those movies." He said. Abby realized that you don't full become a Were-Poodle until the next full moon. Which wouldn't be at least for another month. Just a month until Nigel would know his fate. 'How would that affect our friendship?' Abby thought. Abby has enough to deal with now, with uncontrollable transformations and all, she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

* * *

OK that was chapter 2 it took me a while longer than I had wanted, but hey at leastI updated. 


	3. Chapter 3

TeaYami: "Roll over Nigie. Atta boy! Have a treat." hehe...Hmm...Abby and Nigel's Lonely Were-Poodle Nights...might have to bump up the rating for that part of the story heh.

Kraven the Hunter: Cookie for you for inspiring me! Yes those two are going to need tons of homework and if they don't get it...Watch Out!

* * *

Okay Abby may seem OOC in this chapter/the rest of the story. I will do my best to keep her in-character, but she needs to be slightly OOC to her friends and her family notice something is wrong with her. But if any of the other characters are OOC I have no excuse.

* * *

To the Dogs

Chapter 3

Nigel lay in his room, breathing softly. His left side had started to go numb from laying on it for so long, but Nigel didn't want to move. His back and right arm still had large scratches along them and it was painful to lay on them. He had been in his room since the return from the woods. He had hardly gotten any sleep. He had wandered the hall for a short while only to find that Abby was no where to be found. Nigel was certain that the beast that had attacked him was Abby. He had been hoping that they would get a chance to talk. Nigel strained his neck to look at the still fresh scratches along the back of his arm. He sighed deeply. Nigel knew he probably should be furious at Abby, but something stopped him. He had remembered reading that people can lose control when they are Were-Poodles. So Abby really had no idea what she was doing. But what was the true reason Nigel held no grudge is because it seemed like Abby tried to help him. Before she attacked it looked like she was fighting with herself, and she had been telling Nigel to run. Of course Nigel was confused and scared, so he had stayed put. She had tried to protect him, and to Nigel that's all that matters. Nigel had reread the Were-Poodle information that he and Abby had located earlier. It did tell him that he would turn into a Were-Poodle too. It is just a matter of time.

Abby sat in her room, at her house. She figured she'd be safe there, until night. Cree had been surprised to see Abby, but Abby didn't stick around her long enough to care. Abby was afraid to be around any people. She had done the worst thing possible in attacking Nigel. Maybe she should just run away, never to return. Abby walked to her window and looked out to the moon that was nearing the mountains in the distance. Abby sat for hours just watching the sun come up. Sunrises had quickly become the most wonderful thing in the world. Forget that they are beautiful and romance. Sunrise meant that once again Abby would have full control over her body. Abby heard her door open softly. Normally she wouldn't have heard it, but now all her senses have been heighten. She took a quick sniff of the air and smelt Cree's faint perfume.

"Get out of here Cree." Abby mumbled angrily. Cree just stood at the door.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Cree asked harshly. Abby turned to face her older sister.

"I mean, there's something different about you. It just doesn't seem right." Cree said with much less anger. It sounded like she almost cared. But the thought of Cree caring almost made Abby laugh. Cree was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, looking cool. For the longest time Cree had been Abby's hero. Now Abby could hardly stand to even look at her sister. Cree may have betrayed the Kids Next Door, but she had more then betrayed Abby. Abby now knew that every action Cree did in her last few weeks of KND was planned. From handing down her beloved red cap to Abby to leading a final mission into Fathers mansion, everything was planned. As Cree stood in the doorway still giving Abby a strange gaze, memories of the final mission flew through Abby's head.

* * *

(Abby's thoughts)

**_Cree had led herself and 4 other operatives to Father's mansion, Abby and Nigel being 2 of them. Abby at that time had been on a few missions with Cree, and was pretty use to it, Nigel was fresh out of Cadet's, but was close friends with Abby, so Cree let him tag along. Cree had the other 2 operatives go one way, while Abby and Nigel followed her. Not too far along the way, they had been attacked by the Delightfuls. Abby had gotten punched in the face and was rendered unconscious. She had woken in a large chamber with Cree pacing in front of her, wearing some weird armor, later to be classified as B.R.A. Abby jumped up to her sister right away, and was surprised that she was not held down by ropes or chains. Cree had started apologizing for some odd reason, and then Abby noticed Nigel was missing. Abby demanded to know where he was and Cree answered softly. Without any clue as to where she was going, Abby took off in search of Nigel. Within a short amount of time she located him. Cree had followed shortly behind her. Just as Abby entered the room Nigel was being held in, the Delightfuls walked in with a strange ray gun of sorts. As if they never noticed Abby they aimed the gun at Nigel, and as a reflex Abby began to charge at them. She was quickly held back by Cree, who had been muttering "I can't let you do this," and "I know I'm going to regret this." So Abby went to her last resort. She did what any 9 year old would do in this case. She screamed. Finally getting the attention of the Delightfuls, also making their aim be slightly off. They powerful blast from the odd gun fired at Nigel, only to end up just sheering the top of his head. Nigel screamed in fear and slight pain. He screamed a scream that has been burned into Abby's worst nightmares.

* * *

_**

(Normal POV)

Nigel had given Abby the benefit of the doubt then. He had said that "She tried her best to help him," and that "If she had never showed up he might not be here today." In the back of Abby's head she knew he was right, but guilt had taken over, and the bond between the Lincoln Sisters broke. Abby looked to her big sister now, still standing in the doorway, trying to keep her cool look. Abby's eyes narrowed at her sister. Although Abby largely blamed herself, she knew that Cree was part of the reason that Nigel is bald. For some reason now all her anger was building up. Normally Abby would have just blown Cree off, figuring she's not worth the effort. But now, Abby was holding back a strong urge to tackle Cree. Suddenly Abby was overcome by an odd feeling. He muscle became tighter and began to ache. Quickly Abby recognized the feeling. She looked down to her hands which where starting to grow a fine fur, and her nails where sharpening into a point. Abby began to panic, if Cree knew she was a Were-Poodle she'd use it against Abby. Abby quickly got out of the house and ran to the nearest wooden area. The entire time she was running she was telling herself that she couldn't transform. She kept shifting her eyes down to her hands which seemed to not be getting better or worse. When she finally reached some woods she practically threw herself in them. She took a few seconds to regain her breath before looking herself over. To her surprise she was fine. He hands had returned to normal.

"Man all that running for nothing." Abby said as she panted softly. So now feeling safe she decided to head back home. Abby was certain that she was about to go into Were-Poodle form, what stopped her? Maybe this was the beginning of her gaining control. Then again she wasn't in control when she first started changing. Abby knew now that she has to control her anger.

"I wonder if that's what it's like to have mood swings." Abby asked herself. Abby turned to a large figure a short while off. The tree house stood far above many of the houses in town and could be seen from at least 2 miles away. Hesitantly she began to head to the tree house. Though she was afraid to face Nigel, she was still a KND operative and it is her duty to protect the right of kids everywhere. How can she do that in her room? She reached the door to Nigel's house. She was about to head to the back entrance to the tree house, so she wouldn't have to see Nigel's parents. But the Unos always greeted Abby like family so she felt safe. She opened the door, and walked in silently. Mrs. Uno was the first to notice her.

"Oh Abby, I didn't hear you come in. How are you darling?" She asked casually, not even really caring that Abby had just walked into the house without knocking or anything.

"Fine," Abby said half-heartily. Abby tried to move on but was stopped by Mr. Uno this time.

"Oh Abigail, Nigel is upstairs playing with the others." He said before returning to his sousaphone. Abby quickly moved upstairs to Nigel's room. She opened his closet and pushed back the hanging clothes. There was a keypad in the wall and Abby typed in her password. With a small ding, a part of the wall slid up to reveal an elevator. She walked in it and hit the button for the main floor. The elevator quickly ascended to the proper level. The doors slid open and Abby was faced with the main living room. Numbuh 4 was busily hitting buttons and moving with his video game. Numbuh 3 was watching the game intently and cheering Numbuh 4 on. Numbuh 2 had a bowl of nachos and was also watching the game. Abby slipped in but was quickly noticed.

"Hey Numbuh 5! Where yah been?" Numbuh 2 called out. In doing this he also got Numbuh 3's attention and part of Numbuh 4's, the other part still watching his game.

"I've been home, uh, Where's Numbuh 1?" She asked looking around the room.

"Oh he's in his room." Numbuh 3 said in an almost calm voice.

"Yeah he's been in there all day. Hasn't come out even once." Numbuh 4 complained still smashing buttons. Numbuh 2 nodded to confirm the statement. Abby walked out of the main room and up to Nigel's bedroom. She opened the door slowly and peaked in. Nigel was lying on his bed staring out of a ceiling window. Abby walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Numbuh 1…" She said her voice barely over a whisper. Nigel rolled to his side and looked to Abby.

"Oh Numbuh 5, uh….Hey" He weakly replied. He winced in pain as he hoisted himself up.

"Don't move Numbuh 1." Abby said moving to him. She gave him a warm smile as she sat next to him. She saw the bruised scratches across Nigel's back and cringed at the sight.

"Aw man, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5's really sorry about what happened. But you have no control and…" She was cut off by Nigel raising his hand to her mouth.

"I understand I saw you try and fight it, and try to protect me. That's all that really matters." He said in a soothing voice. A weight was lifted from Abby then. She had been so worried that Nigel wouldn't forgive her. Then Nigel's eyes became filled with worry.

"Oh I wanted to ask you. I'm going to become a Were-Poodle too aren't I?" He asked. Abby looked at him with guilt.

"Yeah, and it's all my fault." She complained softly. Then something hit her. "You know, I must be a curse to you or something." Nigel raised an eyebrow at her.

"What could you possibly mean?"

"Oh come on. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this mess. You wouldn't become a Were-Poodle, you wouldn't be bald…" Again Nigel cut her off.

"I also wouldn't be in the Kids Next Door. But worst of all, I wouldn't know one of the most wonderful person on earth." He said,

"You." Abby could feel herself blushing, and pulled her hat down to hide it. Nigel chuckled softly as she did.

"So are you and I going to go homework hunting sometime?" Nigel joked, which brought Abby back to reality.

"Uhh…yeah. Next full moon." She replied. Nigel had begun to talk again but Abby had stopped listening for the moment. Something else caught her attention. She could feel her ears perk up at a muffled sound. Nigel had noticed that she wasn't paying attention.

"Numbuh 5…" Abby turned to him and held her finger to her mouth, shushing him. Slowly she crept to Nigel's door. With one swift motion she opened the door quickly, and the three bodies of the rest of Sector V toppled into Nigel's room. Numbuh 3 picked herself up quickly.

"I told you, you were too loud Numbuh 4." She complained. Numbuh 4 glared at her.

"Well…someone had to shut Numbuh 2 up." He replied quickly. Numbuh 2 looked at him in shock.

"Me?" Abby slapped her forehead.

"Y'all are pathetic, Numbuh 5's going home for the night." Everyone looked to her.

"But Numbuh 5 you haven't been here all day. And now that you are here, you're going to leave?" Numbuh 3 whined. Abby just shrugged and walked out.

At home Abby had to face Cree after her little 'episode' earlier that day.

"Girl what was with you this morning?" Cree asked when she walked in. Abby glared at her.

"Leave me alone Cree." She said walking past her sister and up to her room. Cree watched her pass.

"Whatever."

Abby threw herself onto her bed. She just laid there for a while, and slowly drifted off to sleep without knowing.

Hours later Abby woke with a start. She looked to her clock to see that it is 11:32 PM. Moonlight dimly lit her room. Abby's muscles became tense, preparing her body for a transformation. Quickly Abby clenched her fists.

"No not here. Not at home." She told herself. She began to panic.

"Aw common girl, calm down." She demanded. She forced herself to breathe deeply and relax. Slowly her muscles relaxed and any signs of transformation disappeared. Abby looked to her hands to see if it was true. She had just stopped herself from turning.

The next morning Abby called Valerie to tell her what happened.

"You really stopped yourself from changing? Wow that's pretty good. It is the first signs that you are beginning to control yourself." Valerie praised from the other line, "You must be pretty much in control with your anger huh?" She questioned.

"Well it just takes me a lot to blow up. So I guess yeah, I am pretty in check with my emotions." Abby tried to answer truthfully.

"Good, because you need to be able to harness your emotions to completely control your Were-Poodle self." Valerie said her voice almost taunting Abby, "Meet me in the woods next to my house in 10 minutes."

"Why?" Abby asked confused.

"I'll help you learn to control yourself." She said then hung up. Abby walked to the woods. Just the sight of the creepy forest brought back memories of Valerie's attack. Valerie sat on a low branch near the entrance of the woods. She jumped down just a few feet in front of Abby.

"I don't expect you to learn it all today, but if you want to ever have control over this and your life, you might want to pay attention." Valerie warned. She began explaining that, to turn to a Were-Poodle you have to use anger, to turn back to human you have to calm down. Abby could turn herself to a Were-Poodle, but then became stuck. She had lose control and tried to attack Valerie, who countered by turning herself into her own Were-Poodle form and slowly calmed Abby down, by soothing the beast.

"You have to listen to that small voice in the back of your head. It's you human part. Only that can keep you from completely turning. If you learn to listen to it then you can become one with the animal inside of you. Keep in mind that your human part and your Were-Poodle part are conflicting, but the Were-Poodle is stronger and overcomes the human." She said wisely. Again Abby tried; again Valerie was forced to calm her down. They tried this time after time, and to day after day. It took almost a week for Abby to overpower the Were-Poodle, and finally after her third week, she had almost complete control. In the words of Valerie,

"Her two conflicting part had compromised and merged."

Abby was quick to notice the 'merge.' She stood on her lawn in her backyard. The wind blew softly on her skin. But below her skin Abby could feel her fur moving softly to the wind. She could feel everything of her animal counter part, but everyone saw her human skin. Her tail wagged involuntarily. Abby put her had to her nose. Everyone on the outside saw a little girl just touching her nose, but Abby felt her short fur on her fingers touching her cold wet nose. Abby looked to the sky. In about a week, the next full moon would come, bringing Nigel into a state of no control. Abby decided that she would be there for him, help him through it. She knew what he was going to go through, and she knew she could communicate with his Were-Poodle form as well as his human. Or she hoped…

* * *

Ohhh cliffie...well kinda. I know everyone hates cliffies, but if I don't leave you hanging why would you want to read this story.

leave a review, please, they better my story.


	4. Chapter 4

okay here is an update... Its been ohh almost 2 years since i wrote this story, unfinished. I've been noticing though that people have still been reading it and even reviewing. I had forgotten about it and frankly I lost all my file on it since I have changed computers in 2 years. But after rereading the story it all sorta came back to me, and i think, if i watch some knd I might just be able to bring it back. I'm two years older, smarter, and a little better a writing, so why not see where it takes me. I'm sure there will be some surprise alerts for the people who started watching this when I was actually writing it.

* * *

To the Dogs

Chapter 4

* * *

Abby sat with Nigel in his room at the tree house. They both had different feelings about tonight. It was going to be a full moon, meaning Nigel would become a Were-Poodle whether he wants to or not. Nigel was quite calm, but would panic if a bad thought crossed his mind. Abby on the other hand was very uneasy. She felt responsible that he was in this situation. If something would happen to Nigel, she would take full responsibility. She took it almost as a duty to help him through and protect him. But right now she sat next to Nigel, silent and tense. Nigel took one look at her and noticed this immediately. He rested his hand on hers. 

"What's wrong Numbuh 5?" He asked softly. She looked into his eyes and could see the concern in them.

"Just worried that's all. Can't a girl worry 'bout her friend?" She asked sarcastically. Nigel chuckled to lighten the mood, but Abby being worried made him uneasy. She must have a good reason to worry, since what he is going to go through, she already experienced. Nigel gave her a warm smile. It did comfort him that she would help him through this. But the whole thing of Were-Poodles and Were-Wolves and Were-anything was so obscured by movies and TV, Nigel was clueless as to what was going to happen to him. Or how Abby was going to help him. From what he has heard from her, he'll have no control over his body. Nigel feared that he would attack Abby. But she said she had a plan, so Nigel had some confidence in her. Numbuh 4 burst into the room.

"'Ey I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked, "'Coz Numbuh 2 needs to see Numbuh 1 about the Adult Defense System. Dunno what for. He's a confusing mate." Abby followed Nigel out of the room.

"Just meet me in the woods at the end of town. I'll be there." She said before leaving him.

* * *

Darkness was about to settle on the town. Nigel had just finished up with helping Numbuh 2 and was on his way to the woods were Abby told him to meet her. He had no idea what she could possible have planned, but he hoped it goes off without a hitch. Nigel could feel an immense amount of power deep down in his muscles. He began to run. His body felt lighter then normal, his steps were silent. Right now Nigel could sneak up on somebody and they would never catch him. He reached the woods and couldn't feel an ounce of fatigue. He walked into the woods searching the area for Abby. He reached a part that had very few trees and some of the sky could be seen. Directly in front of him was Abby, already in Were-Poodle form. She sat looking almost menacingly. She growled deeply when he entered, and Nigel immediately felt like an intruder. He felt as if he had entered her territory and he was a guest. Nigel stood on the edge of the tree unsure of what to do. Abby's position and actions had scared him slightly so he didn't dare go to her. He looked to the sky. It had become much darker in the shadows of the trees but the moon wasn't visible yet. Nigel stared at Abby, who stared back. He knew she could talk, but figured there was a reason why she wasn't. So Nigel looked back to the sky and waited. It was like taking the bus ride home after getting a bad report card, or sitting in the waiting room of the principal's office for doing something bad. It was silent other than various noises from birds or crickets, and the thumping of Abby's tail hitting the ground. Finally just over the tops of the trees the moon became visible. It looked like any other full moon. Larger, brighter, more vibrant then any of the other moon phases. Almost as soon as Nigel got sight of it, he lost sight. He keeled over from pain as his began to slowly grow. He clenched his fists as long as he could to keep from yelling. His body felt as if it was on fire. He could feel a tail growing, as well as large fangs. He quickly noticed that he had also grown claws and had now cut his hands from clenching his fists. They had started to bleed and now Nigel had nothing to focus his pain on. He let out a deep yell, filled with pain and agony. He yell turned into a deep throaty roar, to a wolf-like howl. Nigel opened his eyes, which had been closed the entire time. Quickly he noticed that his eye sight had improved, and that his sunglasses had managed to stay on. Abby stood to his right, watching him in slight interest. She had kept her composure, and still looked like she owned the place. Nigel's animal mind immediately recognized Abby as an Alpha, and the leader of the territory. Nigel put one leg in front of him and in a un-animal-like behavior he bowed to Abby. This is was a sign that he respected her leadership. Something Abby had been hoping for. This means Nigel had just unofficial become a part of her 'pack.' She took a look over Nigel. He looked much like Valerie did as a Were-Poodle except much more raggedy. His tail was bushy, and he had less fluffy cotton-like fur. She stood up on all fours and began to lead him out of the woods. Nigel followed subconsciously. He sniffed the air and distantly smelt good homework. Nigel had the urge to run and get to the homework quickly, and began to run. Abby gave him a sharp bark and he stopped. That was a direct order to stay with her. The walked into the town though backyards and bushes. Ducking, and then moving quickly and quietly to another hiding spot. Abby found an open window and walked up to it, bringing in her human stealth tactics. She stood oh her hind legs and looked into the window. No one was in the room, and a backpack sat by the front door. She quickly looked to see if Nigel was watching before climbing in the window. She moved fast, grabbed a shoulder strap, and jumped back out the window. Nigel moved to her and feasted upon the homework with her. When they finished then took off leaving the torn backpack on the ground. They ran to another house. All the lights were off and no windows were open. Nigel pondered as to why Abby stopped here. Again she went to the window and looked inside. Abby turned to him and started speaking. But Nigel sat in confusion. She had been speaking plain English, but Nigel could not understand her, only a few words his human mind recognized. She noticed his confused stare and picked up that he couldn't understand her. She started barking quietly. Nigel's animal mind understood completely. She wanted him to sneak in and take the backpack that was right at the kitchen table. With her hand-like paw, she pointed to doggie door that looked to be for a medium sized dog, like a Labrador. Nigel tried to push his larger body through it. Finally after much effort and a little push from Abby, he was through. He could smell another dog in the house, which worried him a little. He moved to the table, only the sounds of his claws on the hard kitchen floor could be heard. He grabbed the bag and began to head back out. Standing in a far corner of the kitchen was a black and white Border collie. It was pushed as far against the wall as it could be and gave a low growl at Nigel when he looked at it. Nigel gave a deep quiet roar, in return, causing the terrified dog to whimper and retreat. Proud of himself Nigel squeezed back out the doggie door and treated himself to the contents of the backpack. Abby and him, having now satisfied their hunger, ran into the closest woods. Abby found an area with tall grass. She walked in small circles and packed the grass down into a nest. Happy with her resting area she lay down and curled herself up. Nigel watched her with intent then walked behind her. He laid himself down next to her and rested his head on her neck. Like this they slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Abby woke and felt a body moving behind her. She turned quickly and saw Nigel lying on his side having an obvious running dream. His legs moved in a fluid motion that was almost hypnotic. Abby watched him for a few minutes before shaking him awake. 

"Nigel, wakey wakey." She said warmly in his ear. He breathed in deeply before slowly opening his eyes. When he saw Abby's warm ones looking back at him he smiled. He sat up and grabbed his sunglasses which had fallen off during his sleep. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and then placed his sunglasses on.

"What time is it?" He asked voice slightly raspy from growling and barking.

"Uh…7:30ish." Abby sat pushing herself off the ground and wiping the dirt and grass from her shirt.

"We should get to the tree house." Nigel said looking around the woods, "Um…How do we get out?" He asked. Abby looked in every direction, but could not find a trail they could have taken.

"That's not good." She replied, and then looked to the ground. Nigel realized she was looking for paw prints that they might have made last night. He began to search too. In a matter of minutes they found some and followed them out.

"So Abby, How did you know what to do last night?" Nigel asked. Abby brought her head up from the ground to look at him.

"Well a little research on Were-Wolves, told me that if someone gets bitten by one, that they can become a pack, and the Alpha wolf, is the one that cursed the others. And I had read somethingat schoolabout lion tamers, How if they are in the ring first, they a showing the lions that it is the their territory, and by crackinga whip and blowing a whistle they are showing that theyare dominant. So I made sure I was the first one in the area, making you think it was mine. And I growled and thumped my tail to show dominance." She explained. Nigel was impressed that she had gone to that length to ensure his safety. Nigel smiled at her warmly, although she wasn't looking at him.

"Numbuh 5…" Nigel said, breaking a small silence.

"Yeah Numbuh 1?" She asked.

"Do you think we should tell the team, about…our, umm…little problem?" He asked almost timidly.

"I dunno Numbuh 1, I mean they have noticed that something's up with Numbuh 5, they should notice you soon. They are smart, well, Numbuh 2 and 3 are smart…They could figure it out soon enough." Numbuh 1 didn't look happy about keeping a secret this big from his team. "If worse comes to worst we'll tell them." Nigel was pleased with her answer this time. They remained quiet all the way back to the tree house. They hurried up and were greeted warmly by the Numbuh 2 and 4.

"Where have you guys been all morning?" Numbuh 2 asked once they entered the main room. Abby looked to Nigel.

"We've, uhh, been on an, umm, important mission." He said almost as if he was asking the team. Numbuh 2 accepted the answer but Numbuh 4 had become angry.

"How come you guys got to go on a mission?" He huffed. Numbuh 5 stood up to him.

"Because it was a personal mission for me, and I had Numbuh 1 join me." She said. It was the truth after all, even if it was altered. Numbuh 4 mumbled something inaudible. Numbuh 3, who had been out, returned. She had 2 paper bags in her hands, which means she had taken the liberty of doing the weekly magazine/comics, and candy run. She passed out the comics and their requested candy to the boys.

"Sorry guys, I didn't know what you wanted." She said when she saw Nigel and Abby, "But I did get you magazine Numbuh 5. I knew you would have wanted it." Abby thanked her and laid herself out in her favorite chair. Nigel looked to Numbuh 3. He noticed that she had another paper in her hand.

"Numbuh 3 why do you have a newspaper? You know that is an adult menace." He demanded. She looked down at the paper.

"Oh, the front page had something about puppies." She said excitedly showing Nigel the paper. He looked at the picture when feature the backs of two large dogs running away. In the foreground you could see white shreds on the ground.

"Numbuh 5 we have to talk." He said walking away from the room. Abby raised an eyebrow at him, and looked to the team for some help. They all shrugged and she followed Nigel to his room.

"What's up?" She asked in a slightly worried tone. He handed her the paper. Eyeing the picture, her worry grew fast. She moved on the article that was accompanying the photo.

"Okay," She started after reading it, "So know people know that there are two large dogs attacking homes and stealing backpacks. Hey, look, they even linked it to when Valerie attacked me." She said pointing it out. Nigel just nodded in response.

"This isn't good Numbuh 5, aren't I supposed to keep transforming every night until I gain control?" Abby nodded slowly, "Well then I'm likely to get caught, and if you are with me then you are in risk too." Again Abby nodded. "Maybe you'd be better off not coming with me…" He trailed off.

"No way, Numbuh 5's not going to leave you like that. I got you into this mess; I'm going to help you get through it too." She stated defiantly.

* * *

Numbuh 2, 3, and 4, sat in the main room, in a stilled silence, after their two leaders left the room. Numbuh 4 was the first to speak up. 

"Numbuh 3, what was that article about?" He asked her. Numbuh 2 perked up at the question.

"Um, puppies?" She replied questionly

"What kinda puppies?" Numbuh 2 added in, having now lost interest in his comic.

"Big ones and mean ones too. They ripped up peoples school bags." She answered. Numbuh 2 and 4 looked at each other.

"That sounds like…" Numbuh 4 started.

"The Were-Poodles." Numbuh 2 finished. Numbuh 3 looked at them.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Little more then a month ago, Numbuh 5 was attack by a Were-Poodle. Me and Numbuh 4 helped her out then, but I'm beginning to suspect something more is going on here." He explained.

"Yeah you remember the other night we heard Numbuh 1 telling Numbuh 5 that they could go 'home-work hunting' together. Then Numbuh 5 saying something about the next full moon." Numbuh 4 interjected. Numbuh 3 whimpered slightly at the thought that was growing in her mind.

"You mean…?" Her eyes stared at the boys in question.

"Numbuh 5's been a Were-Poodle for a while now, and she must have been the one that attacked Nigel that night. Then, because of that, he's a Were-Poodle now." Numbuh 2 filled in where she led off. Numbuh 4 nodded in agreement.

"What should we do?" Numbuh 3 asked, her voice quivering.

"I dunno." Numbuh 4 replied.

"We should at least let them know, that we know." Numbuh 2 said.

"Hmpf." Numbuh 4 had thrown himself on the couch in a huff, causing him to get Numbuh 2 and 3's attention.

"What's your problem?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Our leaders, the people we trust our lives with, are blood-thirsty, cruddy, Mutts." He growled. Numbuh 2 looked slightly taken-aback, while Numbuh 3 looked completely appalled.

"How can you say that?" She exclaimed.

"Say what?" Everyone turned to face Numbuh 1, who stood in the doorway, Numbuh 5 just behind him. Numbuh 4, unfortunately, wasn't shy.

"You! You two are stinkin' home-work savages." He exploded. Abby raised an eyebrow at him. Nigel looked pretty shocked, but it was soon wiped from his face and replaced, by pure anger.

"Numbuh 4, I can understand why you would be upset, but we were planning on telling you." Nigel reasoned in a calm voice. Numbuh 4 just blew him off.

"You of all people should be upset Numbuh 1. She did this to you!" He yelled, pointing to Abby. She had tried to push Nigel out of the way to get at Numbuh 4, but he stopped her.

"Numbuh 4, do not go around pointing fingers. I want you to sit down so we can talk this…SIT DOWN NOW!" He had yelled when Numbuh 4 started to protest. Numbuh 4's left eye twitched once, and he sat down obediently. Nigel took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Now as you can see this is a hard time, and my emotions are not fully under control. I understand that you are upset, Numbuh 4, but we have not and will not hurt you. Numbuh 3, don't look so scared." He responded to Numbuh 3's terrified look after his outburst, "We were not on a mission last night. Numbuh 5, here, was helping me, since she had control over her transformations." He could see Numbuh 3 let out a breath, obviously relieved. "We will be spending every night out until I can learn to control this too. We will still go on missions and I will still remain leader, unless of course you have any objections." He looked at his team, who all shook their heads. "Good then, I feel we should just get back to our normal routine, Numbu…" He was cut off by an alarm followed by a bright red flashing light. The team jumped up and headed up to the Mission Headquarters. Nigel looked up to his large computer. Numbuh 65.3 looked down on the team through the screen.

"Sector V we have reports of Father acting very suspicious. I want you guys to check it out." Nigel nodded and turned to his team.

"Kids Next Door move out" He commanded. They got into one of the various aircrafts and moved towards Father's mansion. They moved inside as stealthily as they could, but were quickly spotted by Father's security system. Soon they were surrounded by three of Fathers teenage army, one of them being Cree, who immediately went after Abby. They ended up in a secluded corner, while the other 4 fought off the other teenagers.

"So what brings you here Abby?" Cree asked during kicks and punches.

"None of your business!" She answered dodging a kick. Abby retaliated quickly and kicked Cree forcefully, sending her back.

"My, such a temper lately, Crabbigal. What's up with you?" She asked picking herself off the ground.

"More then you want to know." Abby mumbled to herself and got back in her stance as Cree came at her. She jumped out of the way of Cree's attacks and took a brief second to check on her teammates. When she did Cree punched her in the side of the face and knocked her down. Abby was about to get up when Cree's foot held her to the ground.

"What are you and you little friends doing here?" She demanded. Abby didn't respond and tried to pry Cree's foot off. In return Cree pushed down harder. Abby could feel her anger growing, and tried to take deep breaths, but Cree's foot was constricting her lungs. Slowly she could feel the animal begin to overtake her.


End file.
